


The three rules of Steve Rogers and how he broke all of them

by petrichorx



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Boys Kissing, Bucky Barnes Feels, Car Sex, Drinking, Even though I wrote this at work, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Gay Bar, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Not Ashamed, M/M, Protective Bucky Barnes, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sexual Assault, definitely NSFW, well kinda..
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-05-18 13:19:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14853509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petrichorx/pseuds/petrichorx
Summary: Steve only had three rules.Don’t let Bucky talk to strangers when he’s drunk.Don’t let Bucky choose the bar.Don’t drink with Bucky.This is about how he managed to break all of them.





	1. Rule 1: Don’t let Bucky talk to strangers when he’s drunk.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey pals,
> 
> soooo this is the first Story I'm posting anywhere in like idk 3 years.
> 
> Just some things you should know: I'm from Germany and I'd like to say I speak perfect and fluent English but that's not the case. So if my grammar ever seems kinda bumpy... that's why... please be nice about it :)
> 
> I'll try to update this weekly... It may not work bc I am just way too lazy tbh. I'll try not to procastinate. 
> 
>  
> 
> So... that's it. I hope you guys enjoy this little story.

**Steve Rogers had three rules.**

**Don’t let Bucky talk to strangers when he’s drunk.**

**Don’t let Bucky choose the bar.**

**Don’t drink with Bucky.**

 

 

Steve took a sip of his water as he watched Bucky down another shot. He’d done this too many times, so he knew that trying to get Bucky to take it easy wouldn’t work. “Buck, this was your what… like sixth shot. Don’t you think that’s enough?”, he asked the older one. “It’s never enough, Rogers.” Bucky grinned and licked his lips, trying to catch the drop of alcohol in the corner of his mouth. Steve could tell his best friend was feeling the effects of the alcohol by the way his eyes flickered around the room and how he was trying to keep his body in balance. “Someday I’ll get you to drink with Me.”, Bucky said, visibly judging the glass of water in Steve’s hands. Steve smiled. “We both know that wouldn’t end well. First of all, I’m really not good at alcohol… plus you definitely need someone sober to keep an eye on you.”

Bucky rolled his eyes. “Pff, I don’t need a babysitter, I can be drunk on my own.”

“What about the time in th..”

“We don’t talk about that.”

“Right, so my point stands.”

 

An hour later and Steve had finally convinced Bucky to let him bring him home. “But only if you stay the night”, Bucky winked at Steve, as the younger one helped him to stand without falling over. Steve just laughed. He was used to the teasing. Buck joked around a lot when he was drunk.

As they walked out of the bar, Steve noticed how drunk his friend actually was. Walking in a straight line wasn’t really something Bucky was able to do, so Steve grabbed his arm and held him at least semi-steady, so he wouldn’t run into every other street light.

They were almost at Bucky’s apartment when Steve suddenly heard someone shout “FAGGOTS” from across the street. He tried to ignore it, telling himself it wasn’t them who the man on the other side of the street was shouting at, when he felt Bucky pulling away from Steve’s grip. “Bucky, no. Just leave him alone, this doesn’t..”

“What the fuck did you just call me?” Bucky now was standing in front of the man. The guy didn’t look all too strong but god he was big. “I said, you’re a fucking faggot.” And then a fist flew into the man’s face. He looked even angrier than before and hit back. Both of the man now seemingly trying to beat the other one up, until they couldn’t talk.

And Steve just stood there, not knowing what to do. He knew Bucky would probably win. Even though he was drunk. He was strong and trained and could beat the living shit out of this asshole. But Steve didn’t want that. “Bucky, STOP.” He tried to get his best friend to listen to him. Bucky just kept on beating down on the guy, now lying underneath him.

Steve grabbed him by one shoulder, trying his best to pull his best friend away. “James for god’s sake stop this shit.” Bucky looked at him and slowly but surely stood up, still breathing heavily. The look on his face was pure disgust and anger, but Steve somehow managed to get him to walk away from the beat up guy on the sidewalk.

“Seriously?! Can’t you just for once act like a normal human being. I’m so sick of babysitting you. Can’t let Bucky Barnes walk around alone at night or he’ll either get killed or kill someone.”, Steve was pissed and he let Bucky knew. They were now in Bucky’s apartment. The older one threw his shoes and his jacket into a corner of the small hallway and walked to the couch without saying a word. Steve followed him. “Oh so now we’re ignoring each other? Great.” He sat down next to Bucky, pulling a first aid kit from one of the drawers of the side table next to him.

Bucky now was looking at him. “Look, I’m sorry. But he called me a faggot. And not just me, but you. I couldn’t let him do that without any consequences. Calling me gay is one thing. But throwing names at my best friend, that’s inacceptable. I mean… I needed to protect you” Bucky tried to smile at Steve. Steve almost had to laugh because, god the way Bucky looked at him was just hideous. “You don’t need to protect me. Really I am the one needing to protect you. Now sit up straight please. I need to look at your wounds.” Bucky groaned as he sat up and looked at Steve. “Thank you, Stevie.” “Oh shut up.” They both chuckled, as Steve examined Bucky’s knee. It was bleeding but cleaning it should be enough. He pulled out sanitizer and cotton pads and gently rubbed away the blood and the dirt.

Bucky flinched and hissed. Steve did the same thing to the wounds on Bucky’s knuckles. “Steve I don’t feel so good” “What a surprise. Wait. Lay down for a second, I’ll open the windows so you can get some fresh air.” After Steve did that, he searched the freezer for some ice, but could only find frozen peas. Kneeling down in front of the couch and next to Bucky’s face, he gave him the peas. “Here, put this on the bruises on your face.” “But it’s cold, Stevie.”, Bucky whined. “That’s the point, Buck. Now can you please hold still? Wait. Turn you face to the right… No. That’s left.” Steve leaned in closer, to look at the wound on Bucky’s cheek. Carefully, he cleaned it, ignoring his friend staring at him in pain.

“Steve?”

“Mh?”

“I could kiss you so easily.”

Steve backed away. “Bucky…” “Oh come on Stevie, I was just joking.” Steve shook his head, wondering why he even let his best friend drink as much as he did in the first place. Looking at Bucky, he got back to cleaning his face. The older one didn’t break the gaze and god Steve really did want to look away but something… something in Bucky’s look didn’t let him.

And so they sat there in silence, awkwardly staring at each other until Bucky’s lips curled up into the smallest smile.

Steve must’ve had the most startled look on his face, when Bucky placed his pointer finger over Steve lips, giggled and whispered “Hey, Stevie boy, don’t tell anyone, but I seriously was about to kiss you.”

Again. Silence.

Steve was still captured by that look on Bucky’s face. Breaking the eye contact and pushing Bucky’s hand away, he cleared his throat. “Bucky… you’re drunk. I’m gonna get you into bed now, okay?”

He took his friend’s hand to pull him from the sofa and helped him stand on two feet. He got him into the bedroom and sat him down onto the bed.

“You should probably get out of your clothes, they’re all dirty.”

Steve catched the smug look on Bucky’s face as he pulled his shirt over his head. “Pleased, Captain?” “Your shorts too, idiot.”

Rolling his eyes, Bucky pulled down his pants. Steve’s eyes wandered over his best friend’s body and even drunk Bucky didn’t miss that. “You could’ve just kissed me, don’t stare me like that.”

“Okay, well that wasn’t even correct English. Go to sleep, Soldier. I’m gonna make myself comfortable on the sofa. If you need something…”

“Like what?”

“Like… I don’t know. Another cooling pad… well… cooling peas.”

“So no relief in other…”

“Oh shut up you bastard.”

“LANGUAGE”

“Good night Bucky.”

“Goooooooooooood night Stevie.”

 

* * *

 

Side note:

 

This is how I imagine Bucky in this:

 

And that is how I imagine Steve:

 

* * *

 

 


	2. Rule 2: Don't let Bucky choose the bar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky convinces Steve to let him choose the bar. Things... escalate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise. Wow. I already finished the second chapter without any procrasting. Amazing. 
> 
> I hope you have fun with this not quite SFW chapter.

**Rule 2:**

 

“No. Absolutely not. No. Not again.”

“But Steve…”

“No.”

“Yes.”

_“ **No.”**_

“Oh come on… what could go wrong?”

“Oh I don’t know… _EVERYTHING_?”

“It’s just a bar.”

“Yeah, you said that last time. And then we went to a strip club.”

“You can’t tell me you didn’t like that.”

“I didn’t.”

“Steeeveeee.”

“What do I get for letting you choose the bar?”

“A kiss?”

“Shut up.”

“Make me.”

“Come on Bucky, stop that.”

“Okay, okay. I’m sorry. If we go to a bar that I choose, I’ll only drink a maximum of 4 shots.”

“And no other alcohol. No cocktails, no beer… no whiskey… or anything else. “

“Damnit, Captain.”

“Either that or I don’t go.”

“Fine. Only 4 shots, nothing else.”

 

Steve sighed. This was going to be one interesting night. He already regretted agreeing to it. He liked Bucky, of course he did… but his best friend couldn’t be trusted when it came to choosing a spot to drink at.

He looked at his watch. 18:27. About one more hour to mentally prepare.

 

“Steve come on, grab your car keys and let’s go.”

“Can’t you just wait one second; I had to get my phone.”

Steve looked at Bucky, who had a smug grin on his face. He knew that he had something planned. Something that would be weird or just plain stupid. Nevertheless, Steve agreed to it and now he had to get through this night. He shook his head, grabbed his car keys and went outside.

“You know what’s great about you not drinking in bars? I always have my personal Taxi,” Bucky smiled at Steve. He took his own phone out of his pocket and started typing something.

“Here, I’ll let Google Maps guide us. And I won’t let you look where we’re going. It’s gonna be a surprise.”

“Seriously? Oh come on! This is unfair.”

“Just shut your mouth and drive.”

 

They listened to the radio while driving through the warm summer night, windows rolled down, Bucky passionately singing along to “Girls just wanna have fun”. The setting sun making his face look all golden and his eyes glow. He looked at Steve and laughed.

Maybe this wasn’t going to be too bad after all.

 

 

“Aaaaaaand here we are.”

“Bucky…”

“God, I missed this baby. Used to come here almost every week. I lived just a couple blocks away.”

“Bucky, why..”

“Come on Steve… This is gonna be fun. You’re gonna like it. Trust me.”

“I don’t know… I don’t belong here.”

Looking at the rainbow flag and the huge blinking “Gay Bar” sign over the door he knew he should’ve expected that.

“Sure. Anyways… just let loose. Seriously. Believe me. This is the best place I know.”

“If you just wanted to find someone to hook up with, you shouldn’t have made me drive half an hour to this place.”

“I didn’t. And yes, I’m being honest. And now come on. Get your pretty ass in there.”

Steve rolled his eyes, trying to hide his grin over Bucky’s teasing. He started doing that even more than before lately. Steve didn’t mind.

 

As they got into the bar, Steve was immediately overwhelmed by the colors, the music and… the amount of men. It was seriously crowded in there. But it look nice. Kinda old timey. He liked it.

Steve turned around to his friend. “To be honest, it looks super nice in here.”

“Told you”, Bucky smiled at him. “Look, there are a couple of free spots over there at the bar. Looks like a good place to sit down.”

Steve followed him, curiously examining his surroundings. He noticed hungry eyes following Bucky. And he understood. Bucky was one hell of a good looking man and he knew that. His good looks paired with confidence made everyone’s – men’s and women’s- mouth water.    

They took a seat right at the bar and Bucky immediately order his first shot. “I’m gonna count,” Steve warned his friends. “I know, I know. I just need one little starter.”

Bucky downed the shot and looked through the room. “I think there’s a guy back there who’d like to be your little starter, Stevie.” “Oh my god, can you actually shut up, Buck?! I’m not gonna..”

“Come ooon Steve. Have some fun. No one here cares about your sexuality. You don’t have to act like you’re not into guys.” “So this is why you brought me, huh? To get me to confess to you that I like guys?!”

“Was that a confession?”

“No it was not. I like girls.”

“I don't doubt that. Not one second. But that doesn’t mean you’re not into guys. I see the way you look at some dudes.”

“Bucky stop. I thought you said this was going to be fun. You trying to push me out of my non existing closet definitely isn’t fun okay?”

“I’m sorry Steve. Just… Look. I know how you feel. Just remember that I won’t judge you. No matter if you’re gay, bi, pan, or straight. But you need to loosen up a bit and have fun tonight. It’ll be worth it.”

Steve let out a sigh. He knew his friend didn’t mean anything he said in a mean way. But Steve was a little bit hurt by how hard Bucky pushed him. Even though Bucky wasn’t completely off. He was right. Steve had known for quite some time now that he didn’t just liked girls.

But, growing up in a rather catholic and strict household he suppressed it. He should’ve known that Bucky would notice. His gaydar was strong. Really strong. And he knew he could trust him. Bucky was out as gay, even before Steve knew him.

Still, Steve remained silent.

“Okay, but Steve, seriously that guy has been checking you out for like 10 minutes now. And I won’t blame him.”

Steve laughed and slapped Bucky’s arm. “Stop.”

“Am I making you blush?” Bucky winked at him.

“Absolutely not.”

“I am.”

“Shut up”

“I could make a drinking game out of that.”

“Huh?”

“Take a shot every time you tell me to shut up.”

“Oh, shut u…”

“Shot.”

“You’re only allowed to have four, remember that.”

Bucky rolled his eyes and grabbed the shot glass in front of him. “To Steve being checked out by buff dudes.”

“I’m not gonna drink to that.”

“Oh you are.”

“Fine. To me being checked out.”

Steve took a sip of his water.

“I’ll go to the toilet real quick. You’re gonna wait here. If I find you making out with someone when I come back, you’re dead.”

Steve stood up and pretended to overhear Bucky’s “Ooooh, jealous Steve.”

 

 

He was about to wash his hands, as the door opened and a big, buff guy looked him directly into the eyes. It was the man, who checked him out at the bar.

“Thought I’d find you here.”

Steve tried to ignore him. He really didn’t want to do this right now. Especially not in a public restroom.

“So, you’re acting like I’m Not here? That’s a little rude, don’t you think?” The guy came closer.

“You know, what I’d love to do right now?”

Steve swallowed. The blonde dude was now standing directly behind him. He could feel his breath on his neck.

“I’d like to pin you against that wall and fuck you right there. Rough and fast and you’d tell me to go harder and faster.”

Steve felt goosebumps going down his spine. He didn’t know what to do. This was bad. This was really bad. He didn’t know what to do but he knew that he really, really wanted to get out of this bathroom and into the safe, crowded bar.

Still, he knew better than to turn around. “Sir, I’m sorry. I don’t think…”

“Oh come on, pretty boy, don’t be rude… I just want to have some fun with..”

And that’s when the door flung open. The man took a few steps back and Steve turned around. Bucky was standing in the door. “Hey, leave him alone. _Now_.”

The buff guy stared at him angrily. “What do you want? We were about to have some fun. You’re little friend and I.”

“I don’t think so. ‘My little friend’ and I… we’re a couple. He’s my boyfriend. So just leave him the fuck alone.”

“Nah, he’s not. You guys barely even looked at each other. You were too busy checking out guys. Didn’t see him holding your hand or kiss or anything. So just leave us alone.”

And that’s when Bucky took a few steps towards Steve, pulled his body to him at the waist and just kissed him.

Steve was startled. He didn’t know why what was happening was happening and he didn’t know what to do. He felt Bucky moving his lips against his and shit.

Shit, shit, shit.

Steve let his hand wander to Bucky’s back, pulled him even closer and kissed back. He didn’t know why, he really didn’t… but he kissed back. And holy shit, Bucky was a good kisser. Steve let his hips roll against Bucky’s body, when his friend suddenly pulled away. He cleared his throat. “Was that convincing enough?”, he asked the guy that was still standing there in shock.

Without waiting for his answer, Bucky got out of the bathroom with Steve following him.

 

 

“What the fuck was that, Bucky?!” Steve stared at Bucky, as they sat down at their old seats. Bucky just shook his head and took a sip of a tall cocktail in front of him. Steve looked angry. “Oh and a cocktail too? Right, cause we didn’t agree to you only having four shots.”

“My god Steve, can you just shut up for a second? That guy clearly wanted something from you, you didn’t want to give him. He wouldn’t have let you go, unless I convinced him that we’re together. Plus that cocktail isn’t my fault. That cute guy over there with the plaid shirt ordered it for me. It would be rude to not drink it.”

“Well, thank you, I guess. Give me a warning next time though.” “Next time? Oh, so you liked it?”

“I didn’t mean..”

“I know, I know, Cap. I’m just teasing. Let’s just forget about it, okay?”

Steve knew he wouldn’t.

He knew that the thought of Bucky pressing him up against that sink in a public bathroom right in front of someone would keep him awake at night. He knew it and he already hated it.

“Okay.”

And so they started talking again, about everything and nothing and somehow it wasn’t awkward. They just acted like it never happened. Bucky had one more Cocktail because to be honest Steve really didn’t care at this point and then they were on their way home.

It was one a.m. and way too warm and Bucky was way too drunk again. He rolled down his window and let his hair fly through the wind. Steve smiled.

“Hey Bucky,” he said. “Again. Thank you for getting that guy away from me. I mean it.”

And Bucky looked at him, with his smug grin. “It was a big pleasure, my dear Rogers.”

 

 

It was a quiet ride home, until – 10 minutes into driving- Bucky sat up straight, looked at Steve and said. “Okay Steve, I mean… I’m trying to be quiet but honestly I drank a bit much for that:” “Knew it.”

“Don’t tell me you didn’t at least like that a bit, earlier in that bathroom.”

“I didn’t.”

“The way you pushed up all against me, kissing back, trying to thrust against me. That wasn’t nothing.”

 “Bucky…”

“There was something there. Don’t tell me you didn’t want more of that. More of me”

Fuck.

“Don’t tell me you didn’t want me to push you against that wall and put my hands all over you.”

And then Steve did the mistake of looking over to Bucky. His friend looked at him, pupils blown wide, breathing heavily, one hand down his pants. “Bucky what are you doing?”

“Giving you, what you want.” “I’m not…”

“C’mon Stevie.. Don’t be scared. It’s okay, we’ll forget about it tomorrow. I won’t make it weird, if you don’t make it weird. Just… watch me… or touch me… do whatever you want to do, I won’t judge you.”

Steve gave up. Driving like that wouldn’t be safe. He stopped his car at the side of the road, Bucky still staring at him, still moving his hand slowly. Up and down and up and down and up and Steve couldn’t take his eyes away.

He knew they shouldn’t be doing this, knew that this was a mistake, knew that he was going to regret this.

But looking at his best friend stroking himself next to him, he felt his blood going into the middle of the body. He took a deep breath, trying desperately to get his dick to stop responding to the sight.

Bucky was now breathing even heavier and … shit… suddenly pulled down his pants and boxers, now sitting next to Steve with his dick out.

 

Steve was lost. He couldn’t hold himself back any longer and let his hands unzip his own pants, push them down and grab his own half hard cock.

He heard Bucky’s sharp inhale and watching him pleasuring himself, squeezing a bit tighter whenever he stroked down, Steve knew and hated, that he wasn’t going to last long.

They both just looked at each other, sweating, heavy breathing filling the night air. And as soon as Steve heard Bucky pant and moan “Fuck, Steve”, he was cumming. He spilled all over his hands, a pressed moan escaping his mouth. He looked over to his friend, how finished himself, sitting next to him all breathless.

Silently, he got an old shirt he had left in his car a couple of days ago and cleaned his hands and dick with it. “Don’t have any tissues?”, Bucky asked. Steve shook his head.

As they both tried to catch their breath and pull up their pants again, they remained silent.

 

 

The rest of the ride home was quiet. Quiet but not awkward. As Steve pulled up to Bucky’s apartment, the older one looked over to him. “Do you wanna sleep here or go home?”

“I think I’m just gonna drive home. Have a good night, Bucky.”

“Okay.”

His friend got out of the car, looked back and waved. Steve saw him mouth “Good night, Stevie.” and smiled.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little end note: I'd love to hear what you think about this. 
> 
> See ya for the next chapter <3


	3. Rule 3: Don't drink with Bucky - Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fun little game of truth or dare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well... I... uhm... I'm back. yeay.
> 
> I kinda maybe procrastinated writing this chapter, whoops. But hey. Here it is.
> 
> Rule three is gonna be devided into two parts. Idk when I'm gonna upload the last part. Hopefully this week tho. :)
> 
> Anyways... thanks for reading, if you want to, please leave your kdos and comments. :)

Steve was excited for tonight. They were all meeting at Tony’s, all of them for once. Tony, Nat, Bruce, Vision, Clint and Thor. And Bucky of course. Steve had barely spoken to him since the incidence last week. It’s not like he didn’t want to, he just was way too busy to do so. Which to be fair… probably was a good thing. They’d just texted here and there, nothing too important, mainly just Steve checking on Bucky the next morning after they visited the bar. He was seriously hung over and Steve couldn’t help but hope he didn’t remember anything. Even though he knew that wasn’t the case.

He actually was a bit too nervous about this whole seeing Bucky for the first time after… that happened. He also put a bit too much thought into what he was wearing in a few hours. After a while he just put on a nice pair of jeans and a plain black shirt that was a bit too tight but showed off his muscles nicely. Of course that didn’t have anything to do with Bucky.

 

At exactly 8pm, Steve was at Tony’s. The self titled genius opened his door with a huge smile on his face. “Captain! Man, it’s nice to see you, come in. You’re the first one. Grab a beer or whatever you want to drink and get comfortable.”

Steve smiled and walked towards the fridge. “Do you have anything without alcohol?” Tony popped up behind him, sounding kinda disappointed. “What, no alcohol Rogers? Man where’s the fun and attractive Steve?!” “Oh my god. Could y’all just stop teasing me with that?” “Do you mean the thing about you not being fun or you being attractive?” Tony grinned.

“Both.”, Steve rolled his eyes. “Also, I’m not drinking, because I’m driving home later.”

“First of all. Come on. Seriously?! You know that I have enough guest bedrooms for you to find somewhere to sleep here. No need to drive home. Second: Y’all?! Who else has been teasing you for being attractive, huh?”

“No one.”

“Come on, you can tell me. I need to know who to look out for.” Steve laughed. “Shut your mouth, Stark. You can spend your evening trying to figure that out.”

Tony was about to say something, when suddenly the doorbell rang.

Nat, Clint, and Vision walked through the door and Steve soon was invested in conversations with them. Soon after they arrived, Bruce and Thor were greeted by Tony too and so they all sat down in a circle around the table that already was filled with alcohol.

Steve contemplated drinking something just to try and calm his nerves because of Bucky.

Sure enough, Tony came walking through the door with him just seconds after that, both of them laughing a bit too loud, so that everyone turned around. A chorus of “Bucky!” was heard and soon everyone hugged the brown haired. Steve stayed on his chair, smiling at Bucky, as he hugged Bruce. Bucky mouthed a quiet “Hey.”, and gave Steve a warm smile as he sat down beside him.

 

The evening was going well, they were having fun, laughing, telling stories and enjoying each other’s company. Things took a slight turn when Bucky suddenly jumped up from the seat and said. “Truth or dare, guys. Who’s in?” Steve really didn’t want to do this but he had no chance in trying to protest, as everyone else was way too excited by the idea.

Soon enough, the game started and it started off kinda boring. Nat had to tell them about her first time, Vision had to perform “bye bye bye”, and Bruce told them all about how he was once arrested. Bruce had Thor do a passionate slow dance with Clint to ‘Total Eclipse’. After they sat back down Steve knew he was fucked. He knew Tony and he knew that Tony would do anything to embarrass Steve. “Steve.” There it was. “Truth or dare?” Steve thought about it. Neither of those options would be any good. But right now he’d rather do something embarrassing as in slow dance or sing, than tell all his friend about his sex life or something like that. “Dare.” Tony looked pleased. Damn it. “Take two shots of this.” Tony held a bottle of green… stuff in front of his face. “Oh come on Stark. You know that…” “I already told you, you could sleep over. Clint, Nat and Bucky are sleeping here too. So come on. Have some fun, you dickhead.” “Don’t call me that. What if I don’t want to?”

“Take off your shirt.” “No.” “Then drink. I have to get something out of this so. Either shirt or shots.”

He heard Clint laugh. “Stop flirting with him, Tony. You’re making our poor Captain nervous.”

Steve sighed and looked at the bottle in front of him. He didn’t have alcohol in quite some time but oh well. Maybe he could actually loosen up tonight if he just got drunk.

Bucky poked his side and started to chant quietly. “Drink, drink, drink, drink!” Soon everyone was looking and chanting at Steve.

Steve laughed and finally poured himself two shots. He downed both of them and was surprised by how not bad it tasted. Nevertheless he rolled his eyes and looked at his friends and with a not all too serious “Fuck off.”. The group laughed and carried on playing the game. There were a few more rather silly truths and dares. Posting weird things on Twitter, confessing a crush, calling an ex and reenacting sex positions. Steve grabbed the bottle in front of him. If he had to drink than he might as well go all in, so he poured himself another shot and with that everything started to go… well. Kinda weird for Steve.

Of course the game started to take on a more sexual way after some time and so suddenly Bruce was sitting there shirtless as Clint and Nat were making out with each other, while the whole group was cheering them on. This was a full on throwback to high school days.

After Clint finished his dare with Natasha, he turned to Steve. “Okay. Let’s see. Steve. Truth or dare?”

“Truth.”

Who would you rather kiss? Tony or James? And why?”

His two closest friends laughed and both turned their heads towards him, curiously looking at him. Steve didn’t miss Bucky winking, as he said “Good one, Barton. Come on Stevie. Tell us.” Steve’s stomach dropped and suddenly his mouth went dry. Of course he knew the answer. And Bucky probably did so too.

“I…” Clint had a devious grin on his face. “Come on Rogers, just hypothetical. Who’d it be?”

“Bucky.”

Both Tony and Bucky stared at him. “I feel so betrayed right now. I thought we had something, Captain.”, Tony dramatically exclaimed, while clutching his heart. Bucky just kinda smirked at. “Well, we have some time later, we can always share a bed.”, he laughed.

“Ssh, guys. I still wanna hear his explanation why!”, Vision declared.

“Tony just wouldn’t be able to keep his mouth shut about how he kissed me _if_ I kissed him. He’d make sure I didn’t forget about it every like 3 minutes. So. Yeah.”

Nat rolled her eyes. “Well… fair enough I guess.”

Well, that went better than Steve imagined it would.

Steve knew that avoiding Bucky would only make things worse and honestly it was probably the alcohol that helped him do it but he grinned as he turned to his best friend.. “My turn, huh? Bucky. Truth or dare.”

“Dare. Bring it on baby.”

“Ok. So. You need to wear your underwear on your head for the rest of the night. “ “What if I’m not wearing any?”

“Oh shut up, I can literally see your boxers from here.”, Nat said and so, with a bit more protesting, Bucky went to the bathroom. The group cheered, as he got back with a pair of red boxer briefs on his head.

“Satisfied?” he asked Steve. “Very.”

This wasn’t too bad, Steve thought, as he took another sip of the Coke and Vodka mix, Clint had made him earlier. He started to really notice the alcohol now.

His attention was brought back into the room, when he heard Bucky say. “So, dare it is? My dear Tony. Take off Steve’s pants with your teeth.”

“It would be a pleasure” Tony laughed and looked at Steve. Steve wanted to protest. “Why always me?”

“Stop complaining!”, Natasha and Vision said simultaneously. “Come on, Captain. I’ve always dreamed of undressing you. You can’t ruin an innocent man’s dreams. So, get up and let me do this.”

Steve gave Bucky an annoyed look but got up after a while to let Tony do his business. He was facing Bucky, who kept the eye contact with Steve.

As Tony kneeled down in front of him and started to try to undo Steve’s button with his teeth under the encouragement from the others, Bucky slowly licked his lips. Fuck.

Steve looked at his friend and shook his head ever so slightly. Bucky smirked. He knew exactly what he was doing. Steve followed Bucky’s eyes, as they were traveling down his body and suddenly they landed on James crotch. Steve almost choked. Bucky laughed. He looked into his best friend’s eyes, pupils dark, mouth opened just the slightest bit.

“Done!” Tony suddenly exclaimed. Steve took a deep breath in, feeling relief come over him. That look would’ve driven him insane, if Tony would’ve taken any longer.

“Oh, _this_ is gonna be good, guys.”, Tony said. Steve already kinda knew that he was damned. Tony wasn’t going to make this evening any easy for him. This would suck. Hard.

“Steve. Truth or dare?”

“Dare.” He might as well go all in.”

“7 minutes in heaven. You and James. Since you’d rather make out with him and not with me. Which I still am pissed about by the way.”

“Tony, com…”

“Nah, babe. You’re doing this. Come on, get up. You can take the bathroom. Take your time, we’ll tell you when it’s been 7 minutes.”

Bucky already got up and now was holding out his hand for Steve to take. “I’m taking my underwear off my head then, tho. Shall we, my dear?” Steve swallowed and sent a last angry look to Tony before taking Bucky’s hand and getting up. As they walked towards the bathroom, Bucky still holding his hand, they heard Clint say “Keep down the noises please.”

Bucky closed the door behind them. “I’m sorry Steve, We don’t have to do this. We can just walk out and I don’t know, take off our shirts instead.” “I’m not gonna chicken out now.”

“Alright. What do you want to do then?” Steve sighed and leaned against the cold bathroom tiles. “I don’t know man.”

Bucky sat down on the floor next to him.

“Truth or dare, Steve?”

“Buck…”

“Truth or dare?”

“Truth.”

“You did enjoy our car ride last time, didn’t you.”

“I…”

“You’ve gotta tell the truth.”

“Obviously I did.”

“Obviously?”

“I mean… oh god, why… I mean, I think having an orgasm counts as enjoying it.”

Bucky laughed. Steve smiled at him shyly.

“Your turn. Ask me.”

“Truth or dare?”

“Truth.”

“Why did you do that thing in the car?”

“Jerk off?” Bucky laughed again. “I was drunk and horny and you were pretty hot back in the bathroom and it all just kinda lead up to that.”

“Mh…”

“Truth or dare.”

“Dare.” The alcohol.

Bucky suddenly got up, now standing close in front of Steve. He could feel his breath on his face. Bucky leaned forward and Steve could feel his heart practically jumping out of his chest. Bucky scanned his face, eyes jumping from Steve’s eyes to his lips, back to his eyes. Steve swallowed and closed his eyes. He was expecting Bucky to full on kiss him but the only thing he felt was his friend’s tickling breath.

“Give me your hand.”, he whispered in Steve’s ear.

Steve was perplexed. “What?”

“I said: Give me your hand.”

Steve hesitated but after a short pause held out his hand. Bucky, still standing too close to Steve took it and guided it to his chest.

“Bucky, wh…”

“You said dare, this is my dare.”

Steve avoided his eyes, following their hands, trailing down Bucky’s body instead. “If you want me to stop, just say it. I’ll stop. Won’t do anything you don’t want.”

Steve swallowed again. He wanted to stop but the words wouldn’t come out of his mouth. Bucky didn’t stop looking at him as he guided his hands further down his body. Steve took in a deep breath, as his hand felt the bulge in Bucky’s pants. He let out a quiet and shaky “Jesus.” and met Bucky’s eyes.

“This is what you do to me, Rogers. You’re driving me insane with your innocent eyes, getting undressed right in front of me.”

“Jesus Christ, Bucky.”

“You are making it so difficult for me to be around you. I mean. Look at me. This isn’t cool. You trying to embarrass me in front of everyone here? And then all the flirting with Tony. God I wish I could shut you up.”

Steve closed his eyes. This wasn’t good. This wasn’t supposed to happen. Shit. The alcohol.

“Then do it.” he said quietly, barely audible.

“What?”

“Truth or dare?”

“Dare.”

“Shut me up.”

And with that, everything in the bathroom started to form into a blurry mess, as Bucky broke the small distance between them and kissed Steve. It was a hard kiss and Bucky let go of Steve’s hand still grabbing his hard on through the jeans he wore to let his hands move all over Steve’s body, desperate for skin.

Steve didn’t really know what to do. He slowly moved his hand away from Bucky’s crotch but was stopped by a pair hands, that pushed it back. Bucky let out an ever so faint sigh against Steve’s lips, as Steve palmed his dick through the pants. Steve felt his own blood flow into the middle of his body, making him grow inside his boxers. Fuck.

Suddenly, without any warning, they heard a knock on the door. “You guys have one minute left. Better get any inappropriate body parts back into your clothes, if you’re not out here in one minute, we’re coming in.”, they heard Tony shout from outside the bathroom.

“Shit, shit, shit!” Bucky swore, as he took a step away from Steve. “Man, he could’ve given us a few more minutes.”

Steve didn’t say anything. He just stood there as Bucky tucked his shirt into his pants and laughed.

“Man I need to get rid of this.” He pointed down at his pants. “One minute? That wouldn’t be a record but I guess I’ll just have to go for good old grandma.”

Now Steve had to laugh. “One minute wouldn’t be a record? Wow.” He was lucky that he had only been half hard.

“Hey, I was young and he knew what he did, okay? No need to make fun of me.” They laughed at each other.

This wasn’t as awkward as expected.

“We should go outside, I guess.” Bucky said, breaking their laughter.

 

Tony welcomed them with a huge grin. “How was it boys? You two had fun, huh? How far did you go? Who came first? I want to know every detail.”

 

“Shut up!” Steve and Bucky exclaimed at the same time.

The others didn’t say anything, which Steve was _very_ thankful for.


End file.
